The Test
by allie2696
Summary: Korra and Asami find out that korra is pregnant. Korra has a difficult time accepting it but Asami is there to help her. After a little bit, she realizes that being a mother won't be as bad as she thought, but yet she hasn't even told the father, Mako, yet. Makorra, Bosami with major korrasami friendship
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Korra, I got it! I got your preg-" Asami yelled as she walked into Korra's apartment only to be surprised by Mako sitting down at the kitchen table. "Oh, hey, Mako."

Mako looked up, away from the newspaper he was reading, and stared at the jittered girl. "Asami, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I- uh, Korra invited me over." She blurted out nervously.

"Um, okay? What are you holding?" Mako noted, referring to the white plastic bag in her hands.

Asami looked down. "Oh, this? It's nothing. So, where's Korra?"

"Oh, she's in our bedroom, I think."

Asami quickly dashed out of Mako's view into the bedroom. Mako was confused as to what was going on but quickly brushed it off thinking it was just some of their usual shenanigans.

"Korra, where are you?" Asami voiced in Korra's bedroom.

"I'm in here, Asami." Yelled Korra from the other end of the closed door that led into the bathroom. Asami walked into the bathroom where Korra was.

"So, did you get it? I've been drinking water all day and I've really got to pee." Korra wailed.

"Yeah, I got it. You know, you really should have warned me about Mako when you called me this morning. I mean you said you didn't want to tell him anything until you knew for sure but you forgot to mention he was home. I almost blew the secret."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. Now just give me it. I can't hold it in any longer."

Without any words Asami handed the impatient girl the bag. "Korra, are you sure about this. I mean, couldn't you just be late this month?"

"I'm not just late but I missed it last month entirely. I'm suposto get my next period like now."

"I guess it never hurts to check anyway."

"Yeah, now I- uh hate to say this Asami, but I can't do this with you in the room so-"

"Oh yeah, sure. Sorry about that." Asami walked out of the bathroom, back into the bedroom.

About a minute passed before Korra walked out of the bathroom. She looked nervous. Asami had never seen such fear in the Avatar's eyes, not since her days with the equalists.

"And now we wait." Korra croaked.

"How long did the box say we had to wait?"

"Um, about five minutes."

Those five minutes were some of the longest five minutes of their lives. Asami sat down on Korra's bed while Korra continued to pace around the room. About four minutes in, Korra began to lose it.

"Ugh, spirits! How long is this going to take? It's been forever."

"Five minutes, Korra, that as long as it takes. We are only four minutes in. just be patient." Said, the calmer, Asami.

"But I can't wait that long! Gah I hate this!"

"Korra, just be patient. It's only a few more seconds."

Korra looked down at the test in her hand. She froze in her place and her face turned pale. Her eyes widened at the sight.

"Korra?" Asami asked. Korra didn't reply. "Korra, what's wrong? What is the result?"

"I'm- uh, It's-um, two lines."She said trying to find the words to say. "I'm pregnant."

Korra, unable to support herself, sat down on the bed next to Asami. Her facial expression was unmoved. She was completely in shock. She handed Asami the test. Asami looked at the test to see the positive answer. She looked at Korra, still in a state of shock murmuring the words "I'm pregnant," over and over again. Asami put her hand on the stunned girl.

Suddenly from the touch of Asami's hand, Korra's eyes started to water until she was completely whaling. She fell into Asami's arms.

"Asami, I'm pregnant."

"I know, Korra." Asami couldn't find the right words to consol the girl.

"I'm pregnant. I can't be pregnant, not now. I'm the avatar; I have much more important things to worry about before I worry about having kids. I'm twenty-one years old; I'm not ready to be a mom."

"Korra, don't worry, you will have a lot of people to help you get through this. I'll help. Bolin will help. Pema will help, I mean she's a mother, she would know what to do. And don't forget, you have Mako, too. He will be there for you."

"Oh, I totally forgot about Mako. How am I going to tell him? What if, when I do tell him, he won't accept it and leave me. Oh, spirits, why? We aren't even married yet. I'm not ready for a child now, not yet."

"Korra, Mako wouldn't do that to you; he loves you. He would never leave you or his child. You have to cut him some slack. It might take him some time to come to terms with it at first, but he would never just flat out leave you. I promise. And don't worry you will be a great mother. You will be able to handle your avatar duties and a child. You are avatar Korra, a brave strong woman who doesn't back away from any fight, so you are strong and brave enough to handle this."

Korra stopped crying and left Asami's arms. She wiped her eyes and started to sniffle. "You really think so?"

"I know so." Asami replied with a smile.

Korra smiled back. "Okay, thank you, Asami, for everything. Could we tell Mako later, and not now, because I want to find the right time to tell him and I don't think now is the best time?"

"Yeah sure, just remember when the time comes, if you need someone to slap him out of shock call me." They both laughed.

"Will do. As long as I don't do it first." The two girls laughed. Korra's worries started to fade away at the thought that she had such great people there for her to help her though this, no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Korra unusually woke up early. The sun was rising and Mako wasn't even up. It was only on rare occasions that Korra woke up before Mako, and that only happened when Mako slept in. Her morning sickness was finally catching up to her. She was nauseous. Korra got out of their bed and darted to the bathroom. The sun shined through the windows. Mako started to get up, unaware of anything going on around him. He opened his eyes and turned on his side. He noticed that the girl who was usually right next to him was not there. He turned over to look at the clock. It was still early, about seven o'clock, and he knew Korra never got up this early without brute force waking her. He heard noises coming from the bathroom. He thought it sounded like someone was sick in there.

"Korra, sweetie, are you okay?" Mako asked from their bed.

"Oh, uh, yeah, I'm just a little sick, that's all." She replied from behind the closed door.

"Korra, you're sick?" He shouted. "Do you need any help? Do you want me to come in there?"

"No, don't come in here." She blurted out before throwing up again.

"Why?" He said with concern.

"Um, because I don't need your help, I can handle this, honey."

"Are you sure?" He was uneasy about the situation, he felt like he needed to aid her.

"Yes, I'm sure. If you really want to help me you could make me some tea to settle my stomach.

"Yeah, I'll turn the kettle on." He was happy that she allowed him to at least do that for her. Mako pulled out of the covers and got out of the bed. He walked over to the dresser, grabbed a white shirt and put it on. Before he left the room, he walked up to the bathroom door, close enough that he was almost leaning on it. He hated seeing, or at least hearing that Korra was sick. He wanted to help her with all he could, always, but this time she wouldn't let him. Mako was curious about the situation. Usually, when she was sick she would want all the attention she could get from Mako. She loved when he waited on her hand and foot. One time, she faked being sick just to get his affection, but this time she was being distant. "Korra do you need me to call a doctor for you; you know, so you can know why you are sick?"

"No thanks, Mako; I already know what is wrong with me."

"What, you know why you are sick? Then, tell me what's wrong so I can help get you better. Korra, why are you sick?"

'Oh crap.' Korra thought to herself. "Oh, uh… the komodo chicken."

"The Komodo chicken?" He questioned

"Yeah, sorry honey, but the Komodo chicken you made last night for us was a little raw." She lied. Korra hated lying to Mako, and even felt guilty. She very rarely lied to him, but if she wanted to keep this secret going for a little longer she needed to lie this time.

"Raw? But mine tasted fine."

"I don't know. Maybe yours was cooked enough but mine wasn't. I think I got food poisoning from it."

Mako felt guilty. He didn't want to think that the girl he loved was in this horrible state because of him. He would never want to hurt her, let alone get her sick. "Then why didn't you just firebend at it to cook it."

"Well, I- uh, I didn't want to make you feel bad."

"Honey, if you knew it was raw I would have understood. I'd rather you hurt my feelings than get sick."

"Well, I'll remember that for next time."

"Okay, I will go make your tea."

"Thank you."

"No problem, Sweetie." He walked closer to the kitchen. He stopped right before the door opening. "Don't worry sweetie, I won't mess up cooking our dinner for our anniversary on Friday."


	3. Chapter 3

Korra sat down at the table drinking her tea. She was feeling better. Mako was sitting next to the girl hopelessly waiting for her to need something so he could help her. He was growing inpatient and fiddling with his hands. Korra looked at the distressed boy out of the corner of her eyes while taking a sip of her tea. Korra felt bad that she was Mako get in such a tizzy about her but she had no other choice. She lowered her eyes in guilt.

"Korra, honey, do you want to stay in bed today. We don't have to meet up with Bolin and Asami at the park if you don't feel well enough for it. You can stay in bed all day and I'll get all the things you need. I know how much you like that."

She looked at her boyfriend with a smile. She was thankful that she had someone who cared for her so much that he wanted to drop what he was doing and care for her all day. "No, Mako, it's fine. Thank you though. I'm actually feeling a lot better now, thanks to your tea."

He smiled. Mako was happy that he helped her feel better, at least for a little bit. However, he still felt like she needed more care. "Are you sure? If you are saying this just because you want to go to the park today just remember, we could go to the park anytime with Asami and Bolin, you know, when you are not sick anymore and healthy. I don't want you to get sicker than you are now."

"Mako, don't be such a worrywart. I'm fine. I actually feel a lot better. And yes, I do want to go to the park today with Asami and Bolin but I wouldn't go unless I knew I felt better, which I do."

He let out a long breath. "Okay fine. But if we are going to go today, I want to check your temperature first to see if you have a fever." He got up out of his chair and walked to the bathroom to grab a thermometer.

Korra called out to him as he walked away. "Mako, I don't have a fever." She yelled out as she laughed under her breath.

Mako returned with the thermometer and stuck it in the avatar's mouth against her protests. He took it out to see that Korra was right, she didn't have a fever. As much as he usually hated when Korra was right and he was wrong, he was happy that she was right this time. He would have hated if she had a fever. "Okay, fine, you win." Mako shrugged. Korra grinned at the boy.

"I'm going to get dressed then." Korra smirked as she got up and walked to their room.

* * *

Korra and Mako met Asami and Bolin at the park. They set up a picnic blanket under a tree and ate lunch together. Later on, Korra and Asami sat on a picnic blanket watching Mako and Bolin play keep away from Naga with a Frisbee.

"They boys are making fools out of themselves out there." They two girls laughed.

"Yeah, they are, especially since Naga is beating them."

A few of the neighborhood kids came running over wanting to join their game. Mako and Bolin let them join. Mako and Bolin were playing with the kids and they all were having fun. Asami and Korra continued watching them.

"You know, Korra, I have a feeling that Mako will be a great father."

"Yeah, I think you're right." She smiled. "Also, I think Bolin will be a good one too. Maybe you want to get on that." She smirked. "Hey, maybe we could have babies together. Come on, they'll be cousins and be the same age. You know you want to, Asami." She said jokingly.

Asami laughed. "Korra, as much as that would be cool, I think me and Bolin are going to wait a little while before we have kids. We are definitely waiting until we get married, no offence."

"None taken. That was actually my plan until our little… accident."

"Oh that reminds me."

"What?"

Asami reaches into the bag beside her and takes out a book. "Here." She hands Korra the book. "It's a book about what not to do and what to do during pregnancy. I picked it up yesterday at the book store and read it all last night. Good thing Bolin didn't see me read it, I started it after he went to bed, or else he would think I was the pregnant one."

Korra looked at the book and held it in her hands. "It's thick."

"Yeah but it has a lot of good information."

"Well can you tell me the highlights so I can pace myself when I read this? I know I won't be able to read it until I tell Mako."

"Yeah sure. Well one thing is that you cannot have any alcohol, none at all."

"Okay I can do that."

"Second, no fish. You should stay away from eating fish."

"I guess I can't eat water tribe food then."

"Oh and another thing, you're not going to like the next one but, during your third trimester, the last three months of your pregnancy, you should really lay off fighting. I know that you're the avatar and if the city needs your help you need to fight but you really should do less of it. So, no unnecessary fighting."

"I can't not fight that just goes against everything I believe in. I'm the avatar I have to fight."

"Well do you want to hurt your baby?"

"No, I would never."

"Then you have to stop fighting, the baby could get really hurt if you don't."

"Ugh, fine, I'll do it for the baby." She looked down, put her hand on her stomach and smiled.

"Oh, Korra, I just wondering, when are you planning on telling Mako that he is going to be a dad?"

"Don't worry it will be soon. I have this all planned out. I'm going to tell him on our anniversary. He will be happy and we will be celebrating our love, what better time to tell him what our love made?"

"You mean your anniversary, the one that is coming up? The one that is this Friday?" Asami said with worry.

"Yeah, why?"

"Korra, that is only three days away. Are you ready for it?"

"Yeah I think I am. I mean just like you said, Mako will be a great father. I can't wait to tell him."

"But yesterday you were so nervous?"

"Yeah I was, and I still am, but my excitement is so much stronger than my worries."

"Okay, if you believe that it is the right time so do I." She smiled.

Mako and Bolin walked over to the two girls with the kids hanging on their backs and shoulders. They were smiling and laughing. The girls could see that they had fun; it was in their eyes. They walked right in front of the girls and plopped the kids down. They were all wide eyed and grinning. The group of kids was facing Korra.

"Now kids, this is Avatar Korra." Mako announced. She waved to the kids.

One boy about seven years old turned around towards Mako and looked up. "Wow, you were right, she really is pretty!"

Mako locked eyes with Korra. "Yeah she really is." He replied. Korra's cheeks turned pink as she smiled.

"And she's your girlfriend. You must be really lucky." The kid remarked.

"Yeah, I am the luckiest guy in the world." Korra's cheeks then turned from a light pink to almost a deep red. A smile evaded her face and not matter what she did, it wouldn't go away.

Suddenly, the group young kids all shouted in unison. "Can we have your autograph, Avatar Korra?"

Korra looked back down at the kids. "Yes you all can." She said with a smile. "Do you have any paper and a pen?" Then to Korra's surprise, the entire group of kids, at the same time, held out a piece of paper and a pen close to Korra's face. "I guess I have a lot of signing to do." She laughed.

Not long after, Korra finished signing the young children's' autographs. Mako had sat beside her and she rested her head on his shoulder. He put his arms around her and they looked up at the sky, watching the clouds as they passed by. At that moment all Korra could think about was that one day her and Mako could be doing this exact thing but with a family. She imagined having a family picnics with her kids running around having fun while she and Mako watched from the sidelines comforting each other.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: __Minor spoilers for book two. _ so i was going to make Bolin a cop like i usually do for future stories because i was totally aboard that headcanon but then we found out yesterday that Mako becomes a cop and well i basically fell in love with that and the possible makorra stuff with Mako being a cop ;) so he is one in this. 

* * *

"So, Korra, two more days until your anniversary, are you excited?" Asami asked to the girl sitting next to her.

"Yeah I am." She said sipping the tea she brewed up. She had made tea for her guests that day, Asami and Bolin. They were visiting Korra while Mako was at work. Asami wanted to visit alone so they could go over more pregnancy issues but Bolin insisted he come too.

"Yeah Korra, you two have been together for five years now. Are you thinking about marriage anytime soon?" Bolin inquired.

"Well yes, but Mako has to propose first. You should talk to him, he is your brother."

"He better be thinking about it because I want nieces and nephews." Asami and Korra gave each other a look and started laughing guiltily.

Bolin looked at the two girls with a confused face. "What?"

Asami and Korra started laughing hysterically. Asami tried to catch her breath and stop laughing. She couldn't at first but eventually she caught her breath. "It's nothing Bolin, sweetie, it is just, uh, one of our inside jokes."

Bolin looked at Korra. "So are you saying you don't want kids, Korra."

Korra stopped laughing. "No, of course I want kids. What you said, like Asami told you, just reminded us of an inside joke of ours.

"Um okay, I just don't see how having kids reminds you of something funny but whatever." He mumbled to himself skeptically.

"So, to get on to a different subject," She turned to Asami. "Asami, how is the business doing?"

"Oh, it is actually doing really well. We have had our highest amount of sales this month."

"That's great." Korra exclaimed.

"What?" Bolin asked. "You didn't tell me that."

"I was going to tell you later, I just found out today."

Bolin's facial expression grew ecstatic. "You know what this means, we need to celebrate this. Come on, how about you two, Mako and I all go out for dancing tonight?"

Asami and Korra looked at each other. They shared a look and then looked back at Bolin. "Sure." They said in unison.

"But I have to check with Mako when he gets home. I'll have to see if he wants to go. He might be tired after a long day at work." She looked up at the clock hanging on the wall. "He should be home soon."

They heard a noise coming from the door; the sound of a key unlocking it. Mako appeared from the other side of the door. He had a smile on his face.

"Hi Mako, how was work?" Korra asked.

Mako walked straight into the coat closet next to the door, unaware of the fact that Bolin and Asami were visiting. "It was really good. I actually have to tell you some good news." He paused. "But, how about after I tell you my news we play that game you like; the game where I arrest you and take you as my prisoner and then I handcuff you to our bed and then-"He said seductively as he walked out of the closet only to see Asami and Bolin sitting next to Korra at the kitchen table. All three of them were starring at Mako. He was frozen in place. He couldn't believe what he just said. "Oh."

Korra sat there filled with embarrassment and fright because of what her boyfriend just said. "Mako, Bolin and Asami came to visit." She said softly, caught in shock.

"Yes, I- I can see that." He turned to Bolin. "Hey, Bo." Then he turned to Asami. "Hi, Asami."

Bolin was the first out of the four to fall out of shock and break the silence. He started to laugh. At first he giggled but then it shortly turned into a full out uproarious laughter. Due to Bolin's laughter Asami started to laugh then following Korra and eventually Mako. The awkwardness of the room died down and Mako sat down at the table next to Korra.

Asami leaned towards Korra. "Well, now I know how you got pregnant." She whispered jokingly in her ear. Korra's cheeks turned a light shade of pink at the fact that she could not deny that what she said was true.

"So, Mako, what was the important news you needed to tell me?" Korra asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, just that I got a raise at work today." He expressed humbly.

"Oh that's great, Mako!" Korra exclaimed right before she pulled him to kiss him on the cheek. Mako smiled.

Asami leaned over to Korra again and whispered in her ear. "It is a good thing he got a raise, you're going to need the extra money when the baby comes. That's what the book said."

"Shush!" Korra yell to the girl in secret.

"Cool, now we have two things to celebrate tonight when we go out!" Bolin shouted out.

"We are going out tonight?" Mako asked.

"Oh yeah honey, I was going to ask you when you got home if you wanted to go out tonight with Bolin and Asami for dancing. So, do you?" Korra added sheepishly.

"Yeah, okay, sure we can go out tonight. That sounds like fun." He agreed.

"And then after, maybe you and I can play that game." Korra whispered seductively in Mako's ear. He became beet red.

"Cool, so how about we meet you two at the Dancing Dragon Club at about eight o'clock?"

Mako and Korra shared a approving look. "Sure sounds good. We will see you there." Said Korra.

Asami and Bolin stood up and started to walk out the door. "See you later. Thanks for having us over." Asami called out as they walked through the door.


	5. Chapter 5

"Korra, hurry up. If we don't leave now we will get caught in traffic on our way to the club." Mako yelled to Korra while putting on his jacket.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She said as she ran out of the bedroom.

Mako looked at his girlfriend as she walked towards him. She was wearing an almost skin tight navy blue satin dress that had one shoulder and a cut in the lower side to expose her right leg. "Is, um, is that a new dress." He struggled to find the right words as he lightly tugged on his scarf to loosen it and cool him down. He blushed.

Korra sauntered over to Mako. "Yeah you like it." She asked. He nodded silently, staring at the girl. She moved closer to Mako, almost touching him. "I was going to save this for Friday, but I decided to wear something more… revealing." She exposed seductively as she poked his chest and walked away. She walked to the door and turned around. "Are you coming? Aren't we going to be late?" She grinned and walked away.

Mako followed the girl like a sheepish dog. He guided her to his motorcycle, they got on and they took off for the club. Korra's arms, as usual, were wrapped around Mako as they rode on the motorcycle; however this ride felt a little unusual to Korra. The minute she got on his bike and was in close proximity to Mako she felt queasy. She felt like she had almost every morning since she got pregnant. Her stomach felt unsettled but she tried to ignore the sickness and continued on to the club.

When they arrived at the club they saw that the room was dark but had colored lights flashing everywhere. Many people were dancing on the dance floor while soft jazz music was playing through the room. When they looked to the side of the room they noticed Asami and Bolin sitting at a booth that wrapped around in the shape of a semi circle. Mako and Korra walked over to the couple. They had drinks in their hands already.

"Are we late?" Mako asked politely.

"Oh no, no, we were just early. Come on sit down, you two." Asami replied.

The two sat down. Mako and Bolin were on the outside of the booth opposite to each other with Asami and Korra on the inside next to each other.

"This place is really kickin', isn't it?" Asami announced.

"Yeah it's really classy." Korra responded. She leaned in towards Asami. "Hey, is there a way you can get Mako and Bolin to leave for a minute? I need to talk to you." She whispered to her friend and moved away from her ear.

Asami thought to herself about possible excuses that she could say to get them away but yet at the same time she wasn't fully sure those plans would work. Korra's stomach grumbled as if she was hungry. Both Asami and Mako heard Korra's stomach and Asami knew Mako had heard it. At that moment the perfect excuse came to mind. She turned to Bolin, placed one hand on his shoulder and the other in this chest and made a pout. "Bolin, sweetie, could you and Mako go get us some food from the bar. Korra and I are hungry and would like our perfect boyfriends to… fulfill our needs." She begged, adding a little seductive tone at the end.

Bolin rubbed the side of his neck and blushed at the touch of Asami. "Sure, honey." He responded and stood up. "Come on, Mako." He added as he gestured to his brother as he walked towards the bar. Mako followed.

"Oh and can you stay up there until you get the food. We hate waiting." She yelled to them in a faster, more cheerful tone.

"Oh great they're getting food, I'm starving." Korra blurted out.

"I know that. I heard your stomach rumble, that's how I thought of the distraction. What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Oh yeah, um, I thought morning sickness was suposto only come in the morning. That's why it's called morning sickness."

"Well, not always. The book said that it varies person. Some women have it at different times of the day, not just morning, but it is for most women only in the morning. Why?"

"I was getting on Mako's motorcycle and I pressed my head against his back, then all of a sudden I start to get nauseous. Like it was out of the blue, usually I have a little bit of a warning."

"Well that happens sometimes- wait, are you nauseous now?"

Korra thought to herself whether or not she was in fact feeling sick. "Actually, no I'm not. That's weird."

"Were you nauseous before the boys left the table?" Asami questioned.

"Um, yeah, I was."

Asami took a skeptical look at Mako then back at Korra. "Is Mako wearing cologne tonight?"

"Yeah, why?" Korra asked innocently.

Asami let out a relieving breath of air. "Korra, that isn't morning sickness that you are feeling, it is Mako's cologne."

Korra gave Asami a weird look. "Mako's cologne?"

"Yeah, when you're pregnant you are more affected by smells. You can smell things with more intensity, so a smell that you usually really like could cause you to feel sick because of it. Mako's cologne is making you feel sick"

"Really?" Korra asked with skepticism. "Well, I can't just tell him to take it off."

"Yeah I know. You are just going to have to deal with it for the night and then tell him to not wear it."

"But I can't do that until I tell him that I'm pregnant."

"Well yeah, because if you don't he might be suspicious, but, hey, it is only two more days that you have to wait."

"Yeah you're right, I guess I can wait two days. It's kind of ironic, I bought him that cologne for his birthday last year." She laughed lightly.

The boys walked over to the table with Mako holding a large plate full of food. He places the plate down and the two boys sit down in their previous seats.

"Here you go, Korra." Mako said with a smile. As he sat down next to her she smelled a huff of his cologne and the queasy feeling commenced.

Korra smiled back at Mako, hiding her sickness, and looked down at the plate of food. "Um, sweetie, what is this?"

Mako made a confused look. "What are you talking about, how do you not know what this is? It is steamed elephant koi, your favorite."

"That's what I was worried about." She mumbled to herself. She looked over at Asami who was staring back at her. Korra mouthed the word "please," to her, she was starving, but Asami shook her head. She wasn't allowed to eat this. She turned back at Mako. "You know I'm not really that hungry, but I have to go to the bathroom." Asami took a piece of the fish and was just about to put it in her mouth when Korra grabbed her arms and pulled her to the bathroom. They walked into the bathroom and Korra turned to Asami. "If I'm not eating that, you're not either." She said in an angry tone.

"Korra, I know you are hungry and you get really mad when you are hungry, but I have to eat it. I made this big fuss to Bolin about getting that for me and it would look bad if I didn't eat it. Plus, it isn't my fault that they got fish for us."

She calmed down a bit. "I know, I know, but the thing is I can't even ask them to get something else. It would look too suspicious."

"I'm sorry, Korra." Asami said sympathetically.

"Ugh," she yelled out. "I'm so sick of this. You know what, I don't care about waiting. I'm telling Mako now!" She made her way for the door but was stopped when Asami grabbed her on the arm.

"Korra, no, wait. Do you really want to remember telling Mako that he will be a father at a bar in front of his brother and friend? Not only that, but this would be way too much to handle for him now, you need to work it in and then tell him. What about your whole plan about it being romantic? This isn't at all romantic. It's just two days, Korra, you can wait." Asami reassured her.

"Okay fine I'll wait, but it's just getting so hard." She said, almost in tears.

Asami pulled the girl in for a hug. "It's okay, Korra, just two more days."

Korra pulled away, wiped the tears from her face and smiled. "Thank you." She turned away to walk out the door but then stopped in her tracks and turned back. "Wait, what if he gets me a drink? What do I say?"

"Just ask for water?"

"But what if he gets it for me without asking?"

"Just pull him out to the dance floor and I'll get rid of your drink." She said with a smile.

"Okay thanks."

Back at the table Mako and Bolin were talking with each other. Mako looked concerned.

"Hey Bo, is it just me or is Korra acting a little weird tonight?"

"Yeah a little bit, I've also noticed Asami acting a little weird too lately. Actually for the past couple days."

"As a matter of fact, Korra has been acting weird for a few days, too."

"Do you thing they are acting weird for the same reason?"

"Possibly, but whatever it is, it is most likely that they are hiding something from us."

"I actually saw Asami reading a pregnancy book Monday night. She doesn't know I know. I didn't think anything of it until now. Do you think Asami wants a child? Or what if she is pregnant? I'm not ready for a kid now. I don't want to be a dad, yet." He cried out.

"It's okay, Bo." Mako reassured him. "Just talk to Asami tonight and find out the truth. I'm here for you, bro."

"Thanks, bro." Bolin looked up away from Mako and noticed the girls coming over. "Shush, the girls are coming back." He said flustered.

Mako turned around to see the girls walking towards him. He stood up to let them in the booth and sat back down. "We ordered drinks while you were gone. Korra, I got you your favorite drink, a Flameo Dragon Juice."

"Oh, great." She faked a smile.

They all talked for a little while until the waiter came with their drinks. They took their drinks. Korra's was placed in front of her; she stared at it knowing that she couldn't drink it. Mako took a sip of his drink and looked at the reluctant girl.

"Korra, aren't you going to drink your drink?" He questioned.

She looked back at her boyfriend. "Um, yes I will." She said slowly. A new song started to play through the room. "But first I want to dance." She uttered fast as she pushed Mako out of the booth on to the dance floor.

Asami and Korra shared a look. She moved her hand closer to Korra's drink but was stopped midway though.

"Care to dance, Miss. Sato." Bolin requested.

Asami looked at Bolin and smiled. "Yes, sure, just one second I have to do something first." She quickly moved her hand to Korra's drink and gulped it down. Bolin watched with surprise. He was apprehensive about the situation. He now knew Asami wasn't the pregnant one.


	6. Chapter 6

Asami walked though her bedroom, from the bathroom to the mirror, brushing her hair and getting ready for bed. Bolin was lying down on the bed watching her silently. Her back was to him as she hummed to herself calmly.

"So, I was thinking, with the whole baby coming situation, we should probably cut back on our spending so we can save up." He insisted.

"What baby?" Asami asked innocently.

"You know, our baby. I mean you are pregnant, right? Why else would you be reading a pregnancy book?"

Asami lightly laughed to herself an smiled. She turned around to face Bolin. "Sweetie, I am a hundred percent not pregnant." She turned around back facing the mirror.

"Then, do you want kids now?" He asked.

"Yes but not yet, not until we are married." She stated.

"Well, if that's the case, then why were you reading that pregnancy book?"

Asami stopped in her place. She stood there, speechless, unaware of what to say. "Um, well I read the book because... of reasons." She squirmed, knowing that he would never believe that.

"Oh, I see. Okay, I believe you." Asami let out a long breath of air and loosened her tension. "By the way, would any of those reasons happen to be the fact that Korra is pregnant."

Asami's eyes opened wide and she quickly turned to face Bolin. "Um... no." She blurted out guiltily.

"Asami, don't lie to me. I know she's pregnant."

Asami looked down in shame. "How did you find out?"

"How could I not find out? You two are horrible liars?" He laughed. "How long have you known."

"Since Monday when she took the test. Does Mako know?"

"No I sort of left him under the impression that _you_ were the pregnant one." He admitted.

She let out another long breath in relief. "Oh okay good, Korra doesn't want him to know yet, so don't tell him, please."

"Don't worry I won't." He said with a smile.

"I'm sorry." She admitted.

Bolin got up and walked over to the ashamed girl. He pulled her into his embrace so that he could look into her eyes. "Don't be sorry. You were just helping a friend, and that is nothing to be sorry about. Actually I find it kind of cool." Asami smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"So just wondering, how long do I have to keep this secret for?"

Asami giggled. "Only for a little while, she's telling him on Friday."

"Okay, okay, I can do that."

"Well you better, because if you don't she will kill both me and you." Asami joked.

"I wouldn't doubt that." The two laughed.

"Now how about you get back in bed and I'll show you how much I don't want kids now." She said seductively.

Bolin took in a big gulp, blushed, and abided to her command.

* * *

"Hey Mako, what about this one?" Bolin yelled to his brother pointing to a blue sweater hanging on the wall.

Mako walked up to his brother and looked at his choice then looked at his brother. "Do you know anything about her, she hates sleeves."

"Well, I don't know what to get her, she is your girlfriend."

"Well I don't either and she's your friend I thought you could help."

Mako needed to pick out Korra's present for their anniversary and Bolin decided that he would tag along and help him. They had been looking all morning for a present and even went to a few stores downtown, but nothing popped out to Mako. He shortly became frustrated about that and regretfully took it out on his brother.

"This store has crap; she wouldn't like any of this stuff. Come on Bolin." He yelled, gesturing to his brother as he walked out the store.

Bolin caught up to him as he was walking down the street. "Hey bro, calm down. Why are you on edge today?"

He looked at his brother and half smiled. "I'm sorry Bo; it's just that I usually know what to get for her but this time I don't. What if I don't find anything for her or I get something for her that she doesn't like, she will hate me." He lowered his head.

"Mako, that's ridiculous. She won't hate you, she loves you and one stupid present won't change that."

Mako looked at his brother. "You really think so?"

Bolin smiled. "I know so." He asserted,

"Thanks, Bro."

"No problem, Bro."

They walked down the street a little more looking for potential stores to get the gift from, until Mako stopped. "Oh man, I almost forgot to ask, so Bo am I going to be an uncle or not?" Mako grinned.

Bolin looked at him and started laughing nervously. "No, but you're going to be a little more than an uncle." He mumbled to himself.

"What was that, Bo?"

"Oh nothing, but no, you are not going to be an uncle." Bolin emitted.

"Then does Asami want kids?"

"No, she made it _very_ clear that she didn't want kids until we were married."

"Um, okay, so then why did Asami read that pregnancy book and why was Korra and Asami acting weird?" Mako questioned.

"Oh, uh, no reason." He hindered guiltily looking away from Mako's stare.

"Bolin I know that you know. I know you better than you know yourself. Just tell me. It can't be that bad." He demanded.

"Oh, you don't even know the beginning of it." He mumbled to himself.

"Bolin!" He commanded.

"I'm not suposto tell you. Asami and Korra would kill me." He admitted.

"Come on, Bolin. I'm your brother, we tell everything to each other. I won't tell them that I know. I'll act stupid." He insisted.

Bolin thought to himself for a moment and let out a sigh. "Fine, but you're going to need to sit down for this." He guided him to the bench on the side of the street.

"Why, it can't be that bad." He said as he walked.

"Well maybe not bad, but it is definitely shocking." He said as he sat down.

"Okay, then what is it?"

"Okay, um, you know how I said you weren't going to be an uncle?" Mako nodded. "Yeah well, you're going be a little more than just an uncle; you're going to be a dad." Bolin and Mako starred at each other for a moment.

"What?" He called out. "I didn't have sex with Asami!" He said flustered.

Bolin hit his head with the palm of his hand. "You know Mako, sometimes you can really be an idiot. Asami is not pregnant, Korra is."

Mako stared at Bolin, unaware of what to say. The boy was in complete shock.

"Korra is pregnant?" He hesitantly asked.

"Yeah, Bro." Bolin sympathetically answered.

"So, Korra, my girlfriend, is, um, pregnant?" He let out still in shock.

"Yes, she is. Korra is pregnant."

"When did she find out?"

"Um, a few days ago, I think Asami said Monday."

"When is she going to tell me?"

"Tomorrow, for your anniversary."

A sudden revelation hit Mako. "No wonder she was sick a few days ago. I knew I didn't under cook that Komodo Chicken. Oh, Man and I got her fish; of course that's why she didn't eat it. Ugh, and I got her alcohol, how could I do that." He yelled out as he fell into the palms of his hands with his elbows resting on his knees. "Spirits, how could I be so stupid? I am the worst boyfriend ever." He cried out in regret.

"Hey, bro, it's not your fault. You didn't know she was pregnant." He comforted him.

Mako shot up. "Yeah, I didn't know she was pregnant because she didn't tell me. How was I suposto know? Well, that's what she gets for not telling me. Oh, ho, ho, I'm going to get her back for this." He smirked.

"Mako, no, don't. What are you going to do?"

"Oh you'll see. I am going to make her admit her little secret on my terms." He slyly answered. "But before I plan out my payback, I know what present to get her for our anniversary." He said in a lighter tone as he quickly stood up and walked over to a woman walking down the street. "Excuse me miss, where is the nearest Water Tribe authentic jewelry store?"

"Oh, it is just down the street." She said and pointed in the direction.

"Thank you!" He exclaimed and then ran down the street in that direction.


	7. Chapter 7

Korra laid on her bed waiting for Mako to finish cooking and setting up. It was her and Mako's anniversary day and Mako was making her stay in their room. He had a surprise for Korra and he didn't want her to see it until he was done. She grew bored of her solitude and picked up the phone and called Asami.

"Hi, Asami. It's Korra." She announced over the phone.

"Hi, Korra. What's up? Is everything alright? You didn't tell Mako yet, right? Wait, it's your anniversary why are you calling me, shouldn't you be with your man?" She blurted out quickly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there, calm down, speedy. Yes, I am fine and no I didn't tell Mako yet. He is making me wait in our room until he finished cooking and setting up something that I have no idea about. It's a surprise or something, but because of that I am stuck in this room until he is done. I got bored so I called you."

"Oh, thanks." She said sarcastically.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that." Korra laughed.

"Korra, I've been meaning to ask you, what did you manage to get Mako for your anniversary? Last time I talked to you about it, you said that you were having trouble figuring it out."

"Well, since his cologne he has makes me sick to my stomach, I basically spent all day yesterday fighting the urge to throw up and find him cologne that doesn't make me nauseous. I hope he likes how it smells, because if not he better get used to it." She giggled.

"Mako, will definitely like it. So, are you nervous?"

"Nervous about what?"

"About telling Mako that you are pregnant. Are you nervous about how he will react?"

"I'm more than nervous, I am freaking out. I've been jittery all day about it. I'm so scared that I probably would rather fight Amon again than this."

"Don't worry Korra, everything will work out."

"Oh, I am not worried about that, I worried about actually getting the words out and telling him. I mean I am hoping he will react well, I actually have a good feeling that he will react well about this, but I am afraid I won't even be able to say it."

"When are you planning to tell him?"

"At the end of the night, after dinner and whatever Mako has planned for us. I don't want to tell him anytime sooner."

"Good because it might put a damper on your _events_ for the evening."

Korra and Asami laughed for a moment until Korra hear Mako calling for her from the kitchen. "Asami, I got to go. Mako is calling me. I'll call you in the morning to tell you how things went."

"Okay, good. Talk to you later, bye."

"Bye." She hung the phone up and started to walk out of the room.

Korra opened the door to a wondrous sight of lights all over the room. Mako had light dozens of candles around the room. Korra's eyes shoot open in amazement. She walked further into the room and finally got a whiff of the spectacular. All of the candles were scented. The overload of smells was making Korra sicker than ever. She saw Mako standing there in the middle of the room smiling at her. She half smiled as she hopelessly tried to deter her queasiness. Mako walked up to the distressed girl and kissed her on the forehead. As he got closer to the girl, she could smell the cologne he was wearing and that only made her sicker.

"Happy anniversary, Korra." He quietly expressed.

"Happy anniversary, honey. This is all really beautiful, you didn't have to. Is this the surprise?" She said referring to the candles display.

"_One of them."_ Mako thought to himself. "Yes, it is. I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to. I cooked us dinner. It is still cooling down but we can sit down while it finishes." He guided her to the table and they sat down across from each other. Mako poured a drink into both his and Korra's cups. She looked down at the drink. He face dropped with her spirits as she saw what the drink was.

"Is this Watermelon Wine?"

"Yeah, I thought I might get something that is a little expensive and romantic for our anniversary, _baby_." He admitted and added extra emphasis at the end.

"Why did you just say 'baby' weirdly?" She questioned.

"What? I didn't say anything in a weird way, _baby_. Why would I say _baby _weird anyway?"

Korra skeptically looked at him. "I don't know but you are kind of acting strange."

Mako handed her an envelope. She took it and opened it. "I got you a card. Don't worry I also got you a gift but I am not giving that to you until later."

Korra smiled. "Even if this was the only thing you got me I would still be happy. Thank you." She opened the card to see the writing stated inside. It read: "You're my number one baby!" and had a picture of a baby under the writing. Korra started to fell skeptical about the situation and all of this talk about babies, she wanted to believe that this was all just a coincidence or in her head but this was just too much. She started to feel guilty about hiding the baby from Mako for so long but that wasn't going to change her plans, not yet.

Mako quickly got up. "I think our dinner is cooled down." He walked over to the counter, picked up two plates full of food and brought them to the table. He placed one plate in front of Korra and sat down and placed his in front of him. She looked at the food and, again, her spirits dropped.

"It's cut up fish with noodles. I thought that I would make something from back home for you. I know how much you miss there; you haven't been there in a while."

"Yeah I do miss there; I was actually planning on visiting my parents soon. I've got something to tell them that I want to do in person."

"Oh really, what is that?" He noted.

"Oh, uh, it's nothing, just family stuff." She looked down and lightly smiled to herself due to the thought of telling her parents about the baby.

"Okay. Well, why don't we start eating then, we have a full night ahead of us." Korra looked down at her plate. Her stomach was rumbling, she hardly ate anything that day, Mako told her to save room for dinner so she ate a very light lunch. However, if she knew that dinner was going to be this, fish none the less, she would have planned and ate more. She was glaring at the food wanting it but she knew it wasn't right. She started to think that if she told Mako at that point then she could eat something else but then all of her planning would have gone to waste. She wasn't going to give up now it was just a few hours, how bad could it get? Mako started eating and noticed that Korra was hesitant. He could see that she was starting to crack. He grinned slightly to himself knowing that he was winning. Korra couldn't take it anymore; she was hungry, thirsty and nauseous. She just wanted to get this all over with.

"Mako, I have something to tell you." Mako looked up at the girl. She was hesitant in her words and reluctant in her actions. He lightly smirked to himself. "Mako I'm-" She was cut off. The phone started to ring. Korra quickly got up and volunteered to get the phone. She ran into the bedroom to the telephone and answered it. "Hello?" She asked.

"Hi Korra, it's is me Bolin. Did I interrupt your anniversary?"

"Kind of, but it is okay. You called at a good time. What do you want?"

"Okay, you're going to kill me for this and then Mako is going to kill me again for telling you what I am about to tell you, but you're my friend too and I feel like I have to tell you." He went on.

"Okay, just spit it out."

"I know you're pregnant."

"What? Who told you?" She yelled in frustration.

"Asami did, but don't blame her I sort of forced her to tell me."

"Fine, I won't blame Asami but I am still mad at you."

"Well, you are going to be madder at me in a second. I sort of, uh, also told Mako."

"You're right; I really am going to kill you! How could you?" Anger grew in Korra.

"I'm sorry but he's my brother. What can I say? 'No?' I can't do that, he practically raised me."

"I know, but you could have at least kept the secret for a little bit longer."

I know." He admitted guiltily. "I feel bad about that, which is why I need to tell you this. Mako is tricking you. He planned out this whole scheme so that you would tell him about the baby on his terms. The fish is tofu. It isn't real fish, but the wine is real. He believed that even you wouldn't take the chance and drink alcohol during your pregnancy."

"So, you are saying that Mako is trying to trick me out there to get me to tell him about the baby."

"Yes."

"Oh spirits, I almost let him win. Well he won't beat me that easily. I've got a plan up my sleeves." She grinned and started to hang up the phone.

"What? Korra, no. Can't we all just get along peacefully?" He yelled through the phone. Korra hung up on him and walked back into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"So, Korra, what did you have to tell me?" He insinuated.

"Nothing, just that lets dig in." She enthusiastically yelled before munching on a whole mouthful of the food. Mako yelled in horror to himself with every mouthful she ate, still thinking she believed that it was real fish. Mako watched the girl chow down on the food filled with panic. He feared that if she would risk the baby's health this time that she could do it again. "You know, I'm kind of getting thirsty." She said between bites. She picked up her glass and started to raise it towards her mouth.

"No!" He yelled as he pushed the glass out of her reach, "You're going to hurt the baby. How could you?" He shouted,

"How could _I_? How could_ I_? You're the one who tried to serve me this food, knowing that it could put the baby at risk." She shouted back with anger. The two stood up glaring at each other.

"Yeah well I didn't actually think you would be stupid enough to try and drink this alcohol and hurt our baby!"

"_Stupid enough?_ You're the one stupid enough to actually give me this and try and trick me into drinking it! You know, I'm starting to think that you don't even want involvement with the baby! Bolin called before I know everything."

Mako stopped where he was. He was in shock that she could say that. He stopped yelling. "What, Korra how could you think that? Of course I want involvement with the baby. From the moment I heard about her I loved her. I want involvement with both the baby and you." Korra calmed down and started to smile. "I love you Korra, more than anything, which is why I got you this gift." To Korra's surprise Mako got down on one knee. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a long rectangular black box. He opened the box to reveal a betrothal necklace. It had a blue band with a circle hanging from the middle with a half red half blue spiral. "Korra, will you marry me?" Korra stood there in shock. She was speechless. She stared at the necklace in his hand. She knew what she wanted to say but couldn't find the words to do it. "I mean, I know this isn't your tribe's customs. This is a northern water tribe custom but its custom made so I thought it would be fitting. But I mean I can always just get you a ring if you prefer." He stared rambling on.

Korra grabbed his head and pulled him up to hers. "Just shut up and kiss me." She commanded as she pulled the firebender's lips onto hers. She smiled into the kiss. After a moment she pulled away.

"So I am guessing this is a yes?"

"Yes, Mako, my answer is yes." They pulled each other into another kiss. He pulled away and tied the necklace onto her neck.

"It looks beautiful on you."

"I know. I love it. Thank you. My present is definitely not as good as yours."

"That doesn't matter. The best present I could get from you was a yes, which I got, so thank you."

Korra blushed. "So, from before, how do you know the baby is going to be a girl? What if it's a boy?" She giggled.

"It's going to be a girl. I can feel it." Korra smiled at Mako's words. "Can I feel her?" He asked.

"Of course, she is yours too." Korra grabbed his hand and moved it to her stomach. Mako smiled at the touch of growing life that he and Korra made. Korra smiled too, she could see it in his eyes that he really loved this baby. They both did. She couldn't wait for the day that they would become parents.

"Oh, before I forget, I made us another meal, so we can start this night over, if that's okay with you. I made us Komodo Chicken." He firebent out all of the candles.

"That is great, but, um, could you just take a shower first?"

"Why, do you want to have a little fun? He hinted.

"No, your cologne makes me sick." She guiltily admitted.

Mako winced. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I'll go wash it off right now."

"Thank you." She kissed him on the cheek.

Mako started to walk away to the bathroom and then turned around. "I love you." He stated.

Korra smiled and returned the comment "I love you, too."

"Oh I'm sorry, sweetie, I was talking to the baby, but I love you, as well." He joked.

Korra laughed. "Just go away and take a shower." She gestured him away. As he left the room, she raised one hand to her necklace and the other to her stomach and smiled.

* * *

_A/N: yay this is finally over. thanks to everyone who liked or even read this story. for those who liked it i might do a sequel for during the pregnancy but i don't know if i am going to do that. it is just an idea, but if i do do it then it wont be for a while. i have other things that i want to write but we will see. i don't really have concrete plans yet... or ever really. if i do write a sequel to this i will definitely link it here but again if i do it is a maybe. _

_but whatever, thanks for reading! :D_


End file.
